brock911fandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Mueller
lead |term_start =September 4, 2001 |term_end = |president = George W. Bush Barack Obama |birth_date = |birth_place =New York City |alma_mater = (B.A.) (M.A.) (J.D.) |profession = Attorney |political party = |branch = United States Marine Corps |unit = 3rd Marine Division |battles = }} Robert Swan Mueller III is the current (FBI). Early life Mueller was born in 1944 in New York City, the son of Alice C. (née Truesdale) and Robert Swan Mueller. He grew up outside of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. A 1962 graduate of St. Paul's School, he went on to receive a B.A. from in 1966, an M.A. in international relations from in 1967, and a from the in 1973. Military service Mueller joined the United States Marine Corps, where he served as an officer for three years, leading a rifle platoon of the 3rd Marine Division during the . Law work Following his military service, Mueller continued his studies at the , eventually serving on the Law Review. After receiving his law degree, Mueller worked as a litigator in San Francisco until 1976. He then served for 12 years in United States Attorney offices. He first worked in the office of the in San Francisco, where he rose to be chief of the criminal division, and in 1982, he moved to Boston to work in the office of the U.S. Attorney's Office for the District of Massachusetts as , where he investigated and prosecuted major financial fraud, terrorism and public corruption cases, as well as narcotics conspiracies and international money launderers. After serving as a partner at the Boston law firm of , Mueller was again called to public service. In 1989, he served in the United States Department of Justice as an assistant to Attorney General Dick Thornburgh. The following year he took charge of its criminal division. During his tenure, he oversaw prosecutions that included Panamanian leader Manuel Noriega, the Pan Am Flight 103 (Lockerbie bombing) case, and the boss . In 1991, he was elected a fellow of the . In 1993, Mueller became a partner at Boston's , specializing in white-collar crime litigation. He returned to public service in 1995 as senior litigator in the homicide section of the District of Columbia United States Attorney's Office. In 1998, Mueller was named and held that position until 2001. FBI appointment Mueller was nominated for the position of FBI Director on July 5, 2001. He and two other candidates were up for the job at the time, but he was always considered the front runner. Washington lawyer George J. Terwilliger III and veteran Chicago prosecutor and white-collar defense lawyer Dan Webb were up for the job but both pulled out from consideration around mid-June. Confirmation hearings for Mueller, in front of the Senate Judiciary Committee, were quickly set for July 30, only three days before his prostate cancer surgery. The vote on the Senate floor on August 2, 2001 passed unanimously, 98-0. He then served as Acting Deputy Attorney General of the United States Department of Justice for several months, before officially becoming the FBI Director on September 4, 2001, just one week before the September 11 attacks against the United States. Domestic wiretapping investigation Director Mueller, along with Acting Attorney General James B. Comey, offered to resign from office in March 2004 if the White House overruled a Department of Justice finding that domestic wiretapping without a court warrant was unconstitutional. Attorney General John D. Ashcroft denied his consent to attempts by White House Chief of Staff Andrew Card and White House Counsel Alberto R. Gonzales to waive the Justice Department ruling and permit the domestic warrantless eavesdropping program to proceed. On March 12, 2004, President George W. Bush gave his support to changes in the program sufficient to satisfy the concerns of Mueller, Ashcroft and Comey. The extent of the National Security Agency's domestic warrantless eavesdropping under the President's Surveillance Program is still largely unknown. Further reading *Graff, Garrett. "Robert Mueller: Remaking the FBI", Washingtonian, August 1, 2008. *Graff, Garrett. "Robert Mueller: Taking on the Terrorists", Washingtonian, September 1, 2008. References Timeline External links * Charlie Rose Interview June 2, 2009 * Category:Content Category:People